It's not a Game
by EnjoiBeck
Summary: I was always an otaku, well by our western standards a person whom enjoys either manga or anime or both. Some take it to cosplay while I just read and watch anime and manga but a friend of mine told me about a new game and system that we're coming out so I went and got it. Jesus I wish Sora never mentioned the damned thing now. SAO fanfic OC M for language that's it! 3


-=+ Chapter One +=-

*Main Character's name is Nathan Malcome*

I remember the November of that year very clearly it was the first time I ever left Canada and it was for a release of a new game "System" and game that were apparently revolutionary, that they would change gaming forever. VRMMORPGs' sounded amazing when I heard of them but one of the first games available for it at the time was "Sword Art Online" so I traveled to Japan 3 weeks early to meet up with a friend and both buy and play the game together for the first time and both get one of the ten thousand hard copies.

I arrived at the airport in Japan and started making my way to the exit, I bumped a path though the dense crowd only to be met by someone grabbing my shoulder. I peer over and see Sora Kogira he said he was going to be waiting outside but I guess he came looking for me considering it took a little longer than I expected to get my bags.

-"Hey, man glad you made it safe and sound c'mon let go to my car." Sora said to me while leading me though the crowded lobby we exited the doors.

-=+Three Weeks Later+=-

-" *moans* we've been in line for three days but now it's been worth it finally we've got them!" I

Exclaim with some excitement and a hint exhaustion after sleeping outside for a couple days, Sora looks half asleep while holding his game case in hand. Suddenly a hooded person snatched the game out of his hand and before we could even run after him he was gone, lost in the crowd of people filming and laughing at us. Sora just stop there in silence and with his hair covering his eyes.

-" Uhhh So-" I tried to say but was cut off by Sora screaming at the top his lungs.

-"Fuck! Noooo shit! Why after all that waiting and sleeping outside in these shit conditions!" He scream as he quickly went into a depressed like state and looks directly at me.

-"Man this sucks! Nate you... well you might actually, you should head back to your hotel, I doubt you wanna wait a couple hours and miss the launch of SAO..." Sora says as he stumbles away and turns around and waves.

-"See you later Nate let me know what SAO is like and make sure to go twice as hard for me alright." He says walking away, I look down at my copy while whispering

-"Damn right man." Afterward i immediately return to my crap two star hotel luckily I have 200mps internet wherever I plug some little USB key into my PC, but it's worth the 280$ a month, better than the shit stuff they have at the hotel. I also bought a new PC with the help of Sora. The guy works at some computer company but he said his higher up was the lead developer and founder of SAO and the helmet your wear with it the "Nerve Gear" pretty awesome invention. I open my PC and begins watching the count down stream until the servers first open.

Apparently I was a little late 10 minutes so the servers were open and the stream was concluding, so I close all the browsers put the SAO disc in, put on my nerve gear helmet on laid down and begin to relax and I empty my lungs then took a deep breath.

-"Link Start!"

My vision blurred and began seeming like I was being rushed though a white void at high speeds suddenly a sensor check of the nerve gear rig gets checked. All green the next screen is a language setting I set mine to English sadly I don't know how to speak Japanese but I can read it kinda, Sora taught me a bit during the three weeks we hanged out also made setting up my SAO account a lot easier. The whole site was all in Japanese but I managed to make one. Next was the login I quickly type my user name and password and login as my Avatar. Allegretto, has bright silver hair that is medium length, shaggy and barely touches the jaw bone. He was about 5'11" I was 5' 8" in real life so the view and feel are different than my real Body, yet I quickly get used to it and begin running to a weapon shop an internet friend who was in the beta told me about. I bought a long sword one that you can wield with one hand but the hilt was long enough to use two hands easily put a a sword similar to one King Arthur used, but this was just a cheap steel sword. I also bought a chest plate, greaves and gauntlets, I was broke but still had enough to buy some potions, crystals costed too much but I still forked out the money for a teleport crystal. I ran out of the town of beginnings I noticed some guy with dark black hair and a guy with long red hair bandana wrapped around his head. I ran in the other direction but was stopped by some boars.

-"Well I guess it time to test these skills things are." I muttered as I readied my sword and ran at the boar.

-*snork* *sniff* *Oink!*" the first boar squealed once I entered its Argo range, but during this whole time my sword was being powered up by a sword skill.

-"Hi-ya!" I scream as I release the growing power that I feel surging though myself and blade.

I pierced the boar but instead of flesh and blood it was a solid red line the with the width of my blade.

-*squeal* as the boar breathed it's last breath it shattered into a bunch of glass like pixels I noticed a same screen with an number of exp, col and items I got after killing the boar. The others noticed me and I began fighting them as well.

-=+Two hours after launch of SAO+=-

I was exhausted but was level 3 which was nice I was sitting near a ledge letting the wind go though my hair.

I didn't know how long I was sitting there but before I could fall asleep, the ringing of a church or something bell going off. I got up but began disappearing like an boar.

-"what no fuck you admin don't kill me I just made my col ba-!?" I was cut short because I was thrown though a light vortex then landed on my ass in the main square of the town of beginnings. It looks like all ten thousand players were here.

Everyone was murmuring.

-"what's going on?" " "Is this some kind of event?" " Hey!? The logout button is missing!"

I heard those words and had to check myself. I wave my right hand horizontally my player menu opens I press settings and the place where the games instructions said where the logout button was supposed to wasn't there! People now began to get angry and panicking. But before anyone could start protesting someone pointed something out.

-"Hey look at that in the sky it's a red panel!" Some girl shouted I looked closer using my tracking skill to see a message engraved saying "Server Alert" then it suddenly spread though out the whole sky.

===+#Prologue done#+===

Well this is my first ever attempt at writing other than crappy stories for school and stuff so please enjoi and R&R


End file.
